Phineas and Ferb: Eternal Spark of the Phineas Mind
by Taismo-89
Summary: Phineas wakes up in a strange and apparently empty place, without any memories from his life or his Big Ideas. While he tries finding the answer for his actual condition and finding his lost memories, his friends and siblings try rescuing him from a mysterious villain that is the responsible for that. Collab with Soul Rider. P&F and all its characters belong to Disney.


After an appearent flash of light, a boy with red hair, in white shirt and shorts, and also white shoes, woke up in an empty place. Everything white.

"Ugh... uh?" He looked around, as he rubbed his head. "Uh… hello? Hello?"

Nothing.

"Okay… first, what happened? Second… who am I? Third..." He flinched in pain. "What's this buzzing in my head?"

Then, he saw a door appearing in front of him. He observed it for a while, and stood up. "Well... I got no choice." He opened the door and…

...he saw himself inside of a room. A living room, to be exact. Then, he heard a voice.

_"Candace? Where are you?"_ a woman with orange hair called.

_"I'm coming, mom!"_ a girl's voice answered the woman's call. A little girl with orange hair, and red and white clothes came down the stairs. _"Is he here? He's here? My new baby brother is here?"_

_"Yes… of course,"_ the woman giggled. She was holding something wrapped in a blanket. _"Candace… this is your new little brother."_

Candace carefully held the baby wrapped in the blankets. _"His head is… pointy,"_ she commented. The baby smiled and giggled at her. _"Aww… he smiled at me."_

_"I think Phineas likes you."_

_"Phineas?"_ Candace asked. The baby mumbled in a happy tune. _"Yeah… he does look like a Phineas."_ Candace smiled at him, and chuckled with her mother.

The boy observed everything from behind the couch. "That baby... was me?" he asked himself, after seeing the baby's face while the girl and woman chatted. Then, he looked back to see… they were gone?

"Huh? Where are they?" he asked. Then, he heard two laughs coming from nearby. There was the girl named Candace again, and… was that little boy… the baby?

_"Candace, Phineas, now that you know your new dad, we want you to meet someone else,"_ the woman from before said. She was with a man by her side. A man with glasses and brown hair.

"Dad?" he asked himself. "Wait… if that little boy is the baby from before… so he must be me as well."

_"Kids, meet your step-brother,"_ the man said. Then, he looked behind. _"Come on. Don't be shy, Ferb,"_ he called.

_"Ferb?"_ Candace asked.

_"Yeah, Ferb. It's an abreviation for-oh, wait, there he is."_ The man was going to explain, until the boy itself appeared. It was a boy with green hair, a little taller than Phineas. He was holding a small flag on his hand.

_"Ooh… a fwag,"_ Phineas said._ "Fwom England."_

_"Yes, Phineas. From England,"_ the woman said. _"That's where your dad and Ferb came from, and also where your new grandparents live."_

_"You'll love to meet them,"_ the man said.

_"Gwandpa has gweat stowies, and gwandma makes a lovely tea,"_ the boy said.

Candace and Phineas chuckled. _"He speaks funny,"_ Candace said.

_"Hi, Fewb. I'm Phineas, and she's Candace,"_ Phineas introduced himself. He waited for an answer to come, but Ferb hasn't said a word. He simply blinked.

_"Uh… why hasn't he answered?"_ Candace asked.

_"He doesn't speak that much,"_ the man said. _"He rather do things than say a word."_

_"You don't speak that much,"_ Phineas said. _"I like you."_ Ferb gave his new siblings a weak smile. Soon, they were all chuckling together.

_"Come on, I'll show you our room."_ Phineas told Ferb as they climbed up the stairs.

_"Linda, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship,"_ the man told the woman.

_"I sure agree, Lawrence. I sure agree,"_ Linda said.

The boy observed the boys climbing the stairs. "If that boy is me… and his name is Phineas..." He thought for a moment. "Then MY name is Phineas!"

His colors changed from white to a shirt with orange stripes and blue shorts and shoes. "Yeah… I think I'm remembering..."

Suddenly, a yellow and red rocket appeared close to him. Having no choice, he climbed aboard and blast off to somewhere.

"Woooooow! That's really fast!" Phineas commented, as he tried to sit down. Once he did, he saw the rocket stopped. And it was now a roller-coaster cart?

_"Oh, I'm gonna go tell Mom, and when she sees what you're doing, you are going down,"_ he heard… Candace's voice? He looked from the cart and saw himself and possibly the boy called Ferb looking from somewhere high to their sister, as she left to somewhere. _"Down, down, down! D-O-W-N, DOWN!"_

"Hey… I remember this! I guess someone will come from that door over there now." He tried remembering more. A girl with a pink bow and dress entered.

_"Hey, Phineas."_

_"Hey, Isabella."_

_"What'cha doin'?"_

_"Building a roller coaster."_

"A roller-coaster! That's what I built that day!" Phineas concluded as he observed everything. "And after this, I asked where was… uh… I don't remember yet. It was something with a "erry" in the name."

Then, he saw the roller-coaster disappeared. Where was he now?

"Well, I'm some kind of audience. But what happened?" Then, he heard a guitar solo with the sound of...a motor? "This song… is so familiar..."

He came down the audience and saw the source of the song. Three girls in orange uniforms were with the girl named Isabella. She was playing a tambourine, and acheerful song was being played.

_"Go, Phineas, go, go, Phineas!"_ they sung. _"Go, Phineas, go, go, Phineas!"_

_"Oh, yeah!"_ Phineas heard his own voice, coming from a car from the race that was happening.

"Hey, I remember this. The cars got all piled up by the end of the song now!" Phineas remembered, and that just happened.

_"We're okay!"_ the drivers said.

"Wow, I remember! I remem… AAAGH!" Phineas felt his head hurt.

* * *

><p>"AAAGH!" Phineas was stuck into some machine, wearing a red cloth. He was visibly asleep.<p>

"Try not resisting my blocking system, Flynn." Someone in a dark cloak, wearing a visible pair of glasses. "Soon, your memories will be mine."

He turned around, and saw Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet, all trapped into tubes filled with water.

"After I'm done, maybe I'll change all those memories for you all to forget about that loser, and only think about me. ME!" he chuckled, as he left the room. Candace flinched for a moment.

* * *

><p>"AAGH!" Phineas opened his eyes in another place. "Okay… what was that? And what's this place now?"<p>

He was in a dark place now. Yet, his clothes were still colored.

"You're inside your own special place… your mind, Phineas," he heard a strange, yet familiar voice. A pink and white creature with blue eyes, wearing a strange mustache came to him.

"Hewy… you're… Mitch, right?"

"Meap," he corrected. "I'm Meap."

"Yeah, close enough."

"Well, you'll slowly recover everything, Phineas, but for now, let me help at this point of the journey," Meap said. "Come down this road. It will guide you to the dephtsa of your mind." A road appeared for both of them.

"Wow..." As Phineas walked down the road, he saw some statues along the way. "That's from… the Love Handel day, when Mom and Dad celebrated their anniversary," he remembered, as he saw a statue of his mom and dad, with a guitar close to them.

"And that's from the treehouse fight day. Candace and… her friend, I forgot her name, gave us a bath..." He chuckled, as he saw the giant treehouse statue.

Then, he stopped by a platypus statue. "And that's… a platypus. But he had a name. With "erry". Jerry… Merry..."

His eyes filled of tears of joy as he touched the statue. "Perry! Your name was Perry!" He embraced the statue. "My best bud!"

"Yes, you're doing great! Keep going forward!" Meap cheered.

"And that's from the day when this boy lost his fish. But what was his name again?" Phineas tried to remembered. "It was something with B. Well, that one is from the adventure in Candace's stomach." He remembered, seeing a submarine statue. "I was sure not planning to get there."

"The memories never totally go away. Some of them stay deep locked in your memory."

"Yeah… And I'm remembering what happened. Someone came into our backyard, and zapped us with something… but who it was, I don't remember."

"Hmm..."

"Now I know I got to wake up from here, and return home," Phineas decided. Then, a platypus came close to him. "Oh, there you are, Perry. Come on. I have a lot to remember yet. I'm sure of it."

They followed the rest of the road, as Meap waved to them. "Good luck! Remember, keep going forward!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, let's see. First thing to do after removing his memories is changing his step-brother's mind, and maybe later, his sister's memories. But, thinking about it, what's the difference? Even if she knows the truth, no one will believe her," the mysterious person planned, not hearing the sound of something breaking. A shadow passed by the door.<p>

Candace was free. She rushed to the panel to release Phineas.

"Phineas, wish me luck. If I could only break stuff back in the superhero adventure, I'm not sure I can free you." She pressed a button in the panel. "Told ya," she blankly said as she saw it was the security alarm.

"What?! How did she get out?!" the mysterious boy growled. "Get her!" he ordered, and another person wearing a black cloak rushed to get her, with a rope.

Candace gasped and tried running away, but ended up bumping her head on the broken automatic door.

"Reminding myself to fix that door." The mysterious boy walked to her as the other one pulled her with the rope.

"You'll see, whoever you are. Phineas will find a way to escape. He always does!" Candace sweared as she was put inside a new tube.

"We'll see about it, missy," he said, as she was put to sleep again in the tube. "This time, stay here, and don't let any of them escape,' he ordered the other cloaked person, as he returned to his room, but not before observing Ferb. "And prepare yourself, kid, for I will be the only one you'll be helping soon. Phineas Flynn will no longer exist, just me! ME!"

After the boy left, Ferb started flinching.

* * *

><p>"Keep going forward… keep going forward…." Phineas walked along the road, reminding himself of Meap's advice. Then, the scenery around him changed. "Hmmm… stage… guitar… flashlight…" He pointed to everything he saw.<p>

_"I do not believe this! I wasted all this time in a class without grades?!"_ he heard an angry voice. It was… an Indian boy with a rocker suit. _"Aohhhhh! If only there were some other kind of outlet for me to express these feelings to my like-minded peer group!"_

"Hey… I think I know what'll happen next..." Phineas observed.

_"Pardon me! I want to try something!"_ The boy stormed to the stage. Phineas looked from behind. He observed as the boy sung for a while. Those lyrics were amazing and familiar.

"This song… I remember this..." Suddenly, everything around him turned black. "Okay, this is getting really boring. But..." He saw a light interruptor nearby and pressed a button.

_"And now, the band you've been waiting for, Max Modem and the Mainframes!"_ He heard an announcer's call, and saw a man in a bluish suit with two performers dressed like robots.

"Hey… I do remember this song!" Phineas heard Max Modem performing, and recognized his own voice during a part of the song. "I know! Dad wanted to be more interesting for mom, so me and Ferb turned him into an ex-star. Amazing job, with amazing tunes!"

_From her alien heart!_

_(She's got an alien) Heart!_

_(She's got an alien) Heart!_

_(She's got an alien) She's got an alien heart!_

_(She's got an alien) Heart!_

_(She's got an alien) Heart!_

* * *

><p>"She's got an alien heart..." Phineas sung while asleep. The mysterious lad flinched in anger.<p>

"Oh, no, you don't!" He pressed a button, and gave him another shot from his memory-blocker ray.

"AAAGH!" Phineas yelled in pain, as he felt that pain again. His yells made Ferb flinch again, and wake up.

* * *

><p>Phineas held his head, dizzy.<p>

"Back to black?" he observed. "Not happening again!" He decided, and concentrated on what he could remember. "Roller-coaster, Gitchee Gitchee Goo, sea serpent, Steve the Chameleon, Perry, The Beak..." He walked forward as everything he remembered appeared.

Then, he was a sunset. "The Summer Solstice!" he remembered, seeing many children riding on bikes to somewhere. There was a ramp up ahead.

_"Phineas, I'm not gonna get on a silly little tricycle."_ Candace argued.

_"Candace, we're in a hurry! Just get on the trike and we'll…"_

_"There's no way I'm gonna-"_

_"GET ON THE TRIKE!"_

"Wow, I can get pretty upset when I want it," Phineas observed, as Candace and… well, him, rushed to meet the others. "And I guess they'll totally make it." He rushed to follow them.

* * *

><p>Phineas smiled while asleep. The person only growled again. "Even his smiling is annoying." Concentrated on his thoughts, he didn't even heard the sound of breaking glass.<p>

Ferb shook his wet head to shake off his fatigue and bumped the other tubes, freeing the others.

"Phineas! Huh?" Isabella looked around. "Hey… what happened?"

"Just to be short, someone trapped us here and is now someohw torturing Phineas," Candace pointed out.

"*gasp* Oh, no! We gotta help him!" Baljeet gulped.

"First, you'll have to get through me," the cloaked person guarding them said.

"Just what are you and that guy doing to my little brother?" the teen questioned angrily, while Ferb furiously stared at him.

He didn't said a word, as he ran to somewhere.

"After him!" Buford said.

But then, Isabella heard some mumbling nearby a room. She opened the door and saw some people trapped there. "Whoever did this, have some big issues," she commented.

* * *

><p>Phineas observed as people celebrated as the kids and teen made it to the backyard in time.<p>

"I knew they could do it," he said. "I knew WE could do it." He saw himself and Ferb with Canjace. As he smiled, the image vanished. Another image on a stage appeared.

_"I just have to say, I'm a lucky guy,"_ he heard… his own voice.

"My… birthday..." Phineas remembered.

_"I mean, so far, this has been a rockin' great summer! I've sure had plenty of fun. But it's not about satisfying your personal desires. It's about all of you. Being surrounded by the best family and the best friends anyone could ever hope to have. All the people I love, and who love me right back. Today was a great day. The best day ever!"_

He teared up as he remembered how happy he was. With his friends and family by his side, every day was the greatest day ever. "Yeah… best day ever…"

* * *

><p>"Best day… ever..." Phineas mumbled. The mysterious boy growled again.<p>

"Impossible! He can't be remembering so much now! Let's try maximum potential on the blocker ray and then..." His speech was interrupted by someone's entrance. "What?!" he gasped, seeing the other cloaked person on his feet.

"Let our brother go, whoever you are!" Candace yelled, entering. "The only one to bust him is me!"

"Attack!" Buford yelled. The Fireside Girls, along with Isabella, attacked with their sashes from the other entrance, breaking the broken door. "Never underestimate the power of teamwork!" Isabella said.

The boy angrily tried running away, but Gretchen and Isabella wrapped him up. "No! I will not be defeated by you!" he sweared, freeing himself from the sahses, and accidentaly bumping into one of his machine's mechanical arms, knocking the whole thing down with Phineas in it.

"No!" Candace yelled, as everyone gasped. Ferb rushed to try finding his little brother.

Candace also helped removing the destroyed pieces to find Phineas while the Fireside Girls wrapped the two cloaked persons. Sudddenly, they heard some mumbling from a nearby piece.

Ferb removed it and slowly helped his little brother to sit steady.

"F-Ferb..." Phineas shook his head, waking up completely. "I know what we did today!"

"Phineas!" Ferb embraced his little brother, smiling. Phineas smiled for being back in relaity again.

"NOOOO!" The cloaked boy yelleed in fristration. "I was so close! So close!" The Fireside Girls joined the wrapped cloaked troublemakers.

"But who would do this to Phineas?" Baljeet asked.

"Possibly someone that hates him," Buford concluded.

"But no one here hates him," Candace said. "Okay, I think he's a nuisance sometimes, but I don't hate him. Really."

"We got it, Candy. We got it." Isabella said. "But due to who I also found with the Fireside Girls, I guess I know who's behind those cloaks." She brought someone from the closet: a girl with curly brown hair, and blue clothes.

"Mandy, Mrs' Weaver's niece?" Candace recognized her.

The Fireside Girls helped to be untied. "He's gone crazy! Totally out of it!" she said.

"Wait… so that means..." Phineas and Ferb stoodd up and removed the cloaks. They all gasped.

"Thaddeus and Thor?!" they said.

"I said it was a bad idea," Thor commented.

"Shut it!" Thaddeus menaced.

"You're still mad because of the backyard fort thing?" Candace asked. "Talkin' about a sore loser."

"It's not just the fort! Phineas destroyed my life!" Thaddeus growled. "Ever since he won with his 20-story fort, my life of inventing has been bothered. People didn't care anymore for my big ideas! All they talk about now is Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb!"

"It's all my fault. I was still a teeny, tiny, upset about leaving them shocked, but I wasn't expecting Thaddeus's vengence desire to be so... huge," Mandy lamented.

"You ruined my life, Phineas Flynn, so I decided to take your life!" Thaddeus menaced. "I disguised myself as a simple bush, and went back to the backyard, not only kidnapping you, but your step-brother and friends as well. My machine was designed to absorb all your memories, and make them MY memories! With your knowledge and amazing tales, I would be rspected once more as the genius I am!" Phineas narrowed his eyes into a glare.

"Thaddeus… I'm not respected because I'm a genius," Phineas said firmly. "I'm respected because I have friends, and because I am a friend. Not some egotistic jerk like you."

Everyone was caught a bit off guard. He never name called anyone before.

"He must be really ticked," Candace gulped.

"Leave him with me, Phineas. These two twerps are B-U-S-T-E-D!" Mandy said, as she carried them away.

"You haven't heard the last of me, Phineas Flynn-Fletcher!" Thaddeus got out.

"Villains and their clichés," Ferb commented.

"Uh, Mandy… how do we return to Earth?" Baljeet asked.

"Earth? You are on it. We're just in a lab in Thaddeus's new fort," Mandy chuckled.

"This huge place was a fort?" Phineas asked in surprise. "He may be a jerk, but he sure can build."

"Welcome back, brother," Ferb said. Friends and family embraced their beloved Phineas Flynn.

"So, how was inside your head?" Baljeet asked.

* * *

><p>Final credits:<p>

The kids returned to the backyard. It was the beginning of the night.

"And then, I remembered about my birthday," Phineas told everyone about the mind adventure he had. "And that speech I gave."

"Hi, kids," Linda greeted. "Sorry me and your father were late. Grandma Fletcher insisted that we stayed for one more cup of tea."

"You know she's the best tea maker in the family, hon," Lawrence said. "Oh, pretty interesting outfits, kids."

"Thanks, dad," Candace said. As the parents entered, the others stood up. Perry appeared nearby.

"Oh, there you are, Perry. Again," Phineas chuckled.

"So, Candace? Won't you..." Isabella asked.

"I'm trying busting twice tomorrow to compensate today," Candace guaranteed.


End file.
